


The forge

by Unlos



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blacksmithing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Gereth at her forge.As far as I know, there's no lore regarding elves and tatoos. I love the idea that they might have had them, but with special ink that made them appear differently, or not at all, depending on circumstances like day, mood, and words spoken.





	The forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/pfQFDWY)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun making this (and reading all the Gereth/Evranin fic I could find during the planning), and am so pleased with how it turned out!
> 
> Huge original file [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vgw7bdhw8wvb8vq/Blacksmith%20copy.png?dl=0)
> 
> Script from [here](https://www.elfdict.com)  
> [Ref pic](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jcbwalsh/5811453394)


End file.
